Lyrics:Anxiety
"Anxiety" featuring Papa Roach, from the album Elephunk. ---- 1 (will.i.am) I feel like I wanna smack somebody Turn around and just slap somebody (But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no) I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no) Anxieties bash my mind in Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no) I won't lose control bro (no, no, no) Shackle and chained My soul feels stained I can't explain got an ich on my brain Lately my whole aim is to maintain And regain control of my mainframe My bloods boiling it's beatin' out propane My train of thought's more like a runaway train I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane In the rain and I'm might just hydroplane Chorus (will.i.am) I don't fear none of my enemies And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's I've been dealing with something that's worse than these That'll make you fall to your knees and that's.. (Papa Roach) The anxiety. The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia's brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia,s brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety 2 (apl) My head keeps running away my brother The only thing making me stay my brother But I won't give into it bro (no, no, no) Gotta get myself back now God, I can't let my mind be Tell my enemy is my own Gots to find my inner wealth Gots to hold up my thoughts I can't get caught (no, no, no) I can't give into it now (no, no, no) Emotions are trapped, set on lock Got my brain stuck, goin' through the motions Only I know what's up I'm filled up with pain Tryin' to gain my sanity Everywhere I turn its a dead end infront of me With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety Got me feelin' strange paranoia took over me And its weighin' me down And I can't run any longer, yo Knees to the ground Chorus (will.i.am) I don't fear none of my enemies And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's I've been dealing with something that's worse than these That'll make you fall to your knees and that's.. (Papa Roach) The anxiety. The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia's brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia's brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety Chorus (will.i.am) I don't fear none of my enemies And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's I've been dealing with something that's worse than these That'll make you fall to your knees and that's.. (Papa Roach) The anxiety. The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia's brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety The sane and the insane rivalry Paranoia's brought me to my knees Lord please, please, please, Take away my anxiety Sources Anxiety Category:Elephunk